Home Sweet Home
by Puldoh
Summary: Just how did Mr. Bear join the family? How do the turtles adjust to leaving their home after the invasion of Stockman's Mousers? How do the turtles adjust to the lair? How does April adjust to the turtles?
1. Chapter 1

Mikey sighed as he stared at the debris that was once his home. Parts of it was completely destroyed, walls crushed areas they used to play in, places where he himself remembered coloring in. His blue eyes roamed the old lair, shimmering as memories cascaded his mind as he climbed through the rubble, towards the place that was once his room.

He could hear his brothers murmuring, talking softly at the destruction of their home, their own feelings in a turmoil, and he felt sadness well up deep inside him.

_He barely remembered their lair before this one. He vaguely remembered the darkness, the small room and the cold baths._

_He remembered walking and walking, being sick and cold in their old lair. But this lair, he remembered with clarity. He remembered playing tag and hide and go seek. He could remember playing with his brothers and learning Ninjitsu._

He sighed as he finally found a safe way into his room, grunting as he shimmied through the small hole to get inside.

His eyes widen at the destruction, and the sadness still filled him once again. He walked towards where his shelf had once been, the broken remains of wood and glass had once were figurines. His shelf, where he had placed his First nunchakus, and cried out in pain as he realized his nunchakus that were once proudly displayed on his top shelf, were all destroyed by what looked to be a fire and cement. He picked up the broken chain quietly, sighing.

'_Probably caused by those stupid robots_,' he thought bitterly. He turned to his bed, where he kept his other items, and started shifting rocks and debris that lay on his nest of a bed. The nest was destroyed, the bed broken in half, his blankets torn.

He smiled as he moved the pillow aside, seeing his journal had survived, glad Leo had given him a leather bound one for Christmas last year. Pulling it out with glee, he grinned.

He continued looking for more items but sadly saw there was nothing more of his that survived. His room had been one of the main rooms that had been hit.

Sighing, he started to get up when he spotted a small white and black arm sticking out from under a rock. "Mr. Bear!" he said grinning with happiness and hope that his prized stuffed bear survived.

His heart pounded with hope and worry as he grunted, pushing the large boulder aside that had landed on top of his bear and some other items that had been on the floor, still trapped under the boulder.

Hearing the small crash as the boulder rolled away, he glanced down and felt the tears build up as he saw the destroyed remains of his bear. "Oh Mr. Bear...you've been through a lot..." as he picked up the tattered and torn remains of what was once a stuffed black and white panda bear, "ah geez...you're as old as I am..." and sighed.

All that remained was the arm and a portion of the head and a destroyed stomach that was ripped and torn apart. "Wow...you look like our home..." he said sadly, before slipping the bear into his pack and leaving his room.

He shimmied through the hole again, hearing his brothers voices coming from their old kitchen and wondered over. "Hey guys, you find anything you salvaged?" he asked curiously, walking over.

Raph smiled as he nodded his head, "Yeah! I found my weights, my Sai I got from sensei when we were kids and all my gear. Everything else was destroyed," he said with a sigh.

Leo smiled, "Yeah, my swords were damaged but they survived. Master Splinter said he would help me repair them, and most of my books survived but-" his face fell a little, "My old journals and some of my gear from when we were kids were destroyed though."

"That's tough Leo," Mikey said sympathetically.

Don nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I lost many of my projects...and alot of my research...my old computer is totally gone but I managed to save the hard drive. I won't know if I can recover the data until I can get another computer," he said with a sigh, "but I did manage to recover the things I really wanted to keep. My first Bo and my gear I had put into a steel case. It was dented badly but Raph helped me dig it out," waving his hand to the large metal case he had used.

Mikey smiled, "That's great Don, I'm glad you managed to save them...that's awesome," he said, his voice a little forced.

Raph smiled, "Yeah, the TV's were wrecked but the DVD's and a lot of stuff in the livingroom survived and we managed to salvage most of the kitchen stuff...what about you Mike, how'd you do?"

Mikey sighed, "Not much bro...my room took a huge blow...nothing was salvageable..." and opened his bag, pulling out his journal and the torn bear, "This was it...that's all.." he said a little choked up as he saw Raph pick up the bear.

"Wow...I didn't even know you still had this..." he said softly. He glanced over to Leo with a grin, "Remember how much trouble I got in to get it Leo?"

Leo chuckled, "I didn't think you would be able to sit down for a month...you got lucky Raph."

Mikey was confused, "What are you talking about guys? I had that for as long as I can remember."

Don turned his head to Mikey, a puzzled look on his face, "You mean you don't remember?"

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Would I have asked if I remembered?"

Raph smacked him upside the head, "Don'tcha remember living in tha old lair?"

Mikey shook his head, "No. I remember it was cold, and not a lot of lights and Master Splinter always saying, 'No-no Michelangelo,'" mimicking Master Splinter's voice, "but that's about it. Why? What did Mr. Bear hav'ta do with it?" he asked curiously.

Leo grinned, "You should really ask Splinter to tell you the tale."

Mikey smiled, "Yeah...maybe later..." as he pulled the journal back into his bag, and his torn bear, gently placed inside the bag.

He didn't see the sad look on his brothers faces when they realized he didn't have much from his room. "I'm gonna go start loading the Sewer Slider," he said, and walked away, his shoulders slightly drooped.

* * *

><p>The brothers turned to each other after seeing Mikey's despondent face. "So...how bad was Mikey's room hit?" Raph asked curiously, starting to head down the tunnel Mikey's room was down in.<p>

"I don't know," Don responded, "But the attack happened so fast and quick, I didn't even realize those robots came from this direction," following Raph, with Leo trailing.

They stopped in shock, it had been caved in and they saw that rocks had been moved and shifted aside, making a small opening, enough for Mikey to crawl through.

Don moved swiftly to the hole, shaking his head at the destruction inside, using a flashlight to see inside. "It was pretty totalled Raph...he was lucky he wasn't in here when those robots were here..." and sighed, "and he was right, it doesn't look like anything really survived...his nest...well...the bed is collapsed and the ceiling above it looked like it caved in..."

He glanced up at Raph, "This whole area, my room and Master Splinter's quarters took a large hit. You're guy's room was lucky it wasn't completely destroyed...and my main part of my lab wasn't destroyed."

Leo sighed, "Man, poor Mike, that's must've been hard to see his room like this..." as he glanced inside the room, "com'n, let's go help Master Splinter with the rest of the things."

The brothers nodded.

Raph broke the silence, "Wait...Mikey doesn't even remembah the old lair right?" he asked Leo and Don.

They nodded, a little confused as he saw the flash of indignation on Raph's face.

"Then tha' means he don't remembah when I got him Mr. Bear!" Raph said disappointed.

Leo shrugged, "You can't really blame him for that Raph. Mikey was pretty sick when we first started the journey to move to this lair...even now, the memories are a little blurry."

Don chuckled, "Yeah, I know. I can remember a little of it, but not everything...why does that upset you?"

Raph sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I don't know, when were talkin' about it earlier, he seemed ta be very sad but he didn't show it, ya know..."

Leo nodded, "I caught that too. When we get back to our new home, maybe we can do some reminiscing or something. Might help pull Mikey out of this funk he's in."

The brothers nodded with eachother, continuing to salvage what they can from the lair.

* * *

><p>Mikey smiled as he uncovered one of Master Splinter's tea cups, dusting it off, "Look Master Splinter, one of your cups! I can't believe it survived!" he said with a grin, handing it over to his father.<p>

Splinter nodded, eyes glimmering with pleasure at the sight, "Ah, thank you my son. It brings me joy to see something from my Master Yoshi's home had survived this disaster as well."

Mikey's eyes widened with shock, "Really? Master Yoshi's teacup? Was it part of a set or something?" he asked curiously as he continued to move stuff around, looking under rocks, pipes and debris.

Splinter nodded as he wrapped the teacup up in newspaper and cloth, protecting it even more, "Yes my son. It is nice to see even in the largest disasters, that even the smallest items can survive. These items can help make a place home even when everything else is lost."

Mikey stiffened a moment at the words, working in silence.

Splinter saw his youngest stiffen for a moment, and pain wafted through the air for a brief second before it disappeared again. "Michelangelo, what is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Oh nothing Master Splinter," Mikey said nonchalantly, "but that's cool you found something to make our new home more like our old home."

Splinter frowned, silent as he continued to sort through and scavenge for items. He had found a few more items, grateful that they survived through the invasion of those robots.

His youngest seem to be quiet lately, and pain inside, seem to follow him even though he spoke of none. He knew his son was hurting and that somehow, he must find a way to help. He knew it had something to do with their home being destroyed and their belongings lost, crushed or destroyed.

He watched his son as his eyes flashed when he found something that survived, but it was always filled with sadness.

It took some time, but they were ready to leave. "Thank you for your help Michelangelo."

"No problem Master Splinter," Mikey said as he lifted up a box of stuff, carrying it to the Slider and strapping it in.

Splinter heard Leo yell out, "Hey Mike, I found some of your comics...they're a little waterlogged and a little burnt, but they survived," and saw brief happiness in his youngest eyes.

"Come my sons, let us go home," he said, waving for his sons to gather into the slider.

Mikey glanced around their home once more, sadness engulfed him as he was ready to leave the only home he grew, laughed, cried, learned, and played in for the last 11 years.

"Goodbye home sweet home..." he whispered before climbing into the Slider behind Leo, and they left it all behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know, shouldn't be writing another story when I have others to write. But dude, this like totally came to me! LOL. **

**Anyway. If anyone has suggestions about how Mr. Bear came into the family, that would be great. I'm having a problem with that, since I foreshadowed it, but had no clue what to write. LOL. So msg me, or PM me, or even in a review. **

**I have like tons of different ways to write how Mr. Bear came into the family, the problem was picking one. hahaha...**

**This is gonna have lots of little Turtle memories from when they were kids, goals, milestones, trouble, heartwarming little snippits. **

**April and eventually Casey will be included later on. Keep reading to find out more. **

** I need to do something lighthearted! LOL. **

**Hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back in action and updated a few stories, not that I am done moving. I start work on Sept 6, on half day, and then 2-6 on Wednesday. My big move to Beautiful British Columbia is now complete...now I just have to find a place to live. LOL. **

**Anyway, here's the 411, all my stories currently in progress are being updating right now, I already updated Who was He today, Home Sweet Home, and Not Good Enoough! **

**I will be updating the following: Mikey's Secret, Hidden Betrayals, and might finish a few of my older ones if I haven't finished them...gonna have to go back and look. LOL. Been so busy, forgot about them, and welcome any who wish to remind me. hehe**

**Anyway, I also opened up a new community in TMNT stories, so if anyone is interested, come and check them out. **

**It's called Puldoh's Recommended Stories that I love! LOL**

**I know I know, kinda weird, but I love the stories I put in them, they are usually on my constant re-read list, I will be posting more soon. If anyone has any recommendations, PM me, lemme know the story and I'll check it out. **

**I guess I should get back to dishes, I'll update the other two stories tomorrow, because after dishes, it's bedtime for me. lol. can't wait. long day!**

**Peace to all Peeps!**

**Oh, be on the lookout for a new story I'll be writing soon!**

* * *

><p>Mikey smiled as started to decorate his room, humming softly to himself as he hung up a poster, stepping back to make sure it's slightly angled, knowing Don would correct it later.<p>

He shook his head at that, smirking as he decided he would do that with all his posters and how long it would take Don to straighten them.

He grinned as he rolled out another poster, glad April had gotten him a bunch of Justice Force posters and comics, and lots of Dragon statues she had gotten on sale. Mikey had grinned at seeing them, fascinated with how they look and was thankful April had thought about him.

As he walked around his room, organizing it one more time, he grinned happily. "Well….it's a little better," he said with a grin, looking around his room.

He stared at his new nest…he knew it was a called a bed, but he slept in it like a nest, round and cozy and on his new top bunk. He had his blankets and sheet arranged a certain way.

He smiled, knowing his brothers always wondered why he did it, and he shrug, not knowing himself. Donnie had some thoughts about it, but he ignored it when they teased him.

He stared at his shelf he got from the junk yard, smiling at the sight of the dragons again, and one dragon in particular held the chains from his first nunchuks in the dragon's mouth. He thought it looked cool to have something sentimental displayed even if no one knew about it.

He grabbed some garbage and plastic wrapper from the floor, knowing he needed more stuff to mess it up with. He really hated a tidy room.

He carried his garbage from his room, and headed to the kitchen and saw Leo making tea. "Hey Leo," he said as he opened the cupboard door where the garbage was behind and threw his garbage away, "Is there enough for two?"

Leo smiled, nodding his head, "Yes, of course," he said, pouring Mikey a cup of tea, with his usual two sugars and one dash of milk. He handed the cup over to Mikey with a gentle smile, "So how is your room? Finished?"

Mikey smiled, taking a small sip of tea, "A bit, I need a few more things and it will feel more like home, but I did get my nest finished. I hope Don gets the things he needs to help me make my bed awesome!" he said lightly, remembering the day before, he had asked Don to make his bed a big circle instead of a twin bed that fit.

"I'm sure he will get to it eventually Mike," he said as he drank his tea, "I assume the remains of Mr. Bear are stashed somewhere in your room?" he said with a smile.

Mikey flushed a little, "Yeah, I put him in a small box. He has a nice spot on my shelf…and shush you, I had that as long as I can remember! Mr. Bear deserves a box on the shelf!"

Leo chuckled lightly, "I'm not teasing you Mikey. I think that it was a good idea to honour your bear like that. Stuffed animals are not to be trifled with. You were lucky you had him so long. Not many people can say that," he said softly as he took a drink of his tea.

Mikey shrugged, taking a long drink of his tea, "I don't know…I can't really remember how long I had it for….did you guys have stuffies when we were kids? I don't remember seeing you with one," looking at Leo curiously.

Leo smiled, "I had a small teddy bear for awhile but I outgrew it fairly quickly. I didn't like I had to protect it and it kept getting dirty so I threw it away. I didn't have an attachment like you had with your stuffed panda."

Mikey's eyes widen with glee at the thought of a little Leo with a small teddy bear. "Really, that's so cool….sucks you didn't keep it though…they are friends for life…" and his voice deepened slightly, "Well…if you can keep them that long. It was time anyway….had to grow up sometime."

Finishing his tea, he stood and brought it to the sink, placing it inside. "I wish I had your memories bro, I don't remember much of anything from our childhoods until we were about 8 or so. You're lucky."

He waved his hand to Leo, heading to the living room, where he was watching Don try to hook up the cable, but getting annoyed with the connections.

Mikey suddenly grinned as he recalled Don's earlier request to put up some pictures in the living room. Sliding off the couch, he wondered how long it would take for Don and Leo to correct the posters. Master Splinter didn't really care since he preferred his pictures in his room, but the lair was huge!

'Lots of possibilities!' he thought with a wicked grin as he headed to the box of goodies April found for them.

Leo frowned in surprise at Mikey's words and wondered why Mikey couldn't remember their younger years more clearly.

Drinking the last of his tea, he placed his cup in the sink and headed to Splinter's room, tapping the door gently and waiting for acknowledgement.

"Come in Leonardo," Splinter called from inside the room.

Leonardo walked in, sitting down in front of Splinter, giving a small bow of respect.

Splinter smiled at Leonardo, "What is on your mind Leonardo?" he asked as he poured some tea for both of them and handed a cup to Leonardo.

Leo took it, "Thank you Sensei," he took a small drink before he started to speak, "Sensei, I was just wondering something…Mikey made a few comments earlier, that he doesn't remember much of our childhood…not since he was about 8 or so…was there a reason for that?"

Splinter was silent for a few moments, gathering his thoughts, "Your brother was quite ill when we first moved from our old lair to our last one. There were times when I thought he would not make the trip," he said softly.

"He was that sick?" Leo said horrified, the thought of no Michelangelo was devastating.

"Yes, he somehow got a virus that was taking a toll on his body. I did not know how to help him," Splinter explained, "Even now, I do not know the sickness that plagued his systems, just that he nearly died from it, and it lasted quite a long time."

Leo frowned, taking a sip of tea in the silence that followed, "How long did it last?"

"A long time Leonardo, many months he coughed and struggled to breathe," Splinter said with a small sigh, "but he eventually got better, and returned to the shining joy we have now."

Leo nodded, "He might like to hear the story about Mr. Bear sometime sensei. He doesn't remember getting it…" he commented as he thought about a way to help his depressed brother, "he is upset that he didn't have much to salvage from our old lair, and his bear he had forever was destroyed."

Splinter nodded sagely; glad he knew the reason behind his young sons' hidden pain. He knew what it was like to move from a place of comfort and memories to a strange new place. "Thank you for telling me this," he said.

Leo nodded; glad he was able to help. "Thank you for the tea sensei, I'm going to speak with Raph and Donnie," and he bowed his respect to Splinter before leaving.

Walking down the hallway, he saw Mikey had been hard at work putting up posters and signs. He walked by the first one and stopped just as he passed it.

_Why is it crooked! Doesn't Mikey know how to make them straight?_

With a shake of the head, he quickly straightened it, muttering, "Mikey really needs to make sure they are straight," and continued on, frowning as he stopped at another poster, seeing it was crooked as well.

Sighing, he straightened that as well, annoyed.

Meanwhile, Donnie was working in his lab when he heard the annoyed mumblings of his older brother, and was curious. It wasn't often you can hear an annoyed Leo.

Walking to the door of his room, he peered out, and smiled as he saw Leo putting up a picture.

"Hey Leo...why are you putting up the pictures? I asked Mikey to do that awhile ago," Don asked curiously.

Leo shot him an exasperated look, and mumbled, "Well, how about you go around the lair and see his job and then talk to me!" he said with a glare as he continued to straighten the picture. He stepped back, checking it.

Don grinned, before he started to walk away with a laugh, "A little up on the right Leo…it's crooked…"

Still chuckling, he walked into the main room, casting a quick glance around, smiling as he saw posters, pictures and flags hanging around, "Wow…Mikey was busy."

He started walking to the kitchen, still glancing around, a little disturbed. There was something unsettling about the room. With a sigh, he walked into the kitchen, smiling as he saw his black coffee waiting for him and grinned. He inhaled the rich scent of Columbian coffee and poured himself a glass.

He started to walk back to his room, drinking his coffee slowly as he walked through the livingroom once more. He glanced around again, before he spotted Leo working on another picture, straightening it, before he realized what Leo had meant earlier.

He turned around and groaned, actually noticing the sharp slants on the pictures he had seen earlier, on the posters, and the flag he admired earlier_….how can he not notice it was upside down?_

"MIKEY!" he called out, hoping to get Mikey to finish the job, but Raph yelled out, "He went out ta see April! She called and said she had another box of stuff ta bring ta us…Mikey is gonna hang out for a bit…what's up?...you look frazzled.." Raph said with a puzzled grin as he walked out into the livingroom.

"You seriously don't see what's wrong with the pictures or even the flag?" Don asked astonished.

"No. Why, what's wrong wit them?" Raph asked puzzled, glancing around. He smirked when he realized what Don was frazzled about, and then full out grinned when he heard Leo cursing Mikey's name and saw him pulling another picture down and putting it back up.

"It's just pictures ya bozos. It don't matter none," Raph said, shaking his head, walking to the kitchen to get some food.

Don sighed, putting his coffee cup down, knowing now; he would be working on straightening the pictures. He could hear Raph's snickers as he pulled down some posters, replacing them to make them straight.

'_Why does Mikey always do this when I have a project that needs to be worked on…he knows how much I hate this!' _Don thought irritated, knowing if he tried to go back to his room, his mind would stray to these pictures and posters.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I'm alive, and currently homeless. LOL. Kinda. Lots happened in the last few weeks and right now, me and my girl are sleeping on the floor in my mom's place. Hopefully I will be able to find my own place now. **

**Now I'm also starting to write once again, and will be updating randomly for the next few weeks. I want to finish my stories. LOL. But I do apologize for the apparent stall on my stories, I swear they are not ABANDONED!**

**I AM UPDATING! LOL, just slowly. Man, I love TMNT, and I have lots of plot bunnies I actually managed to write down so I can write about later! **

**Anyway, onto the story, and yes, I would love some reviews if possible, if not, that's alright. **

**BY the way, who loves the following bands: Rolling Stones, Rascall Flatts, and Simple Plan? (seriously, I'm curious, because I like them all)**

* * *

><p>Mikey smiled as he headed back to the lair with a few bags of food and smirked as he saw the pictures and posters were straight. <em>That should teach them for giving me such a boring thing to do!<em>

Placing the bags on the table, he started taking the items out, and putting them away in the cupboards and fridge. He left out some hamburger and potatoes, as well as some corn on the cob, knowing he was going to use it for dinner tonight.

He grabbed the last bag, smiling as he pulled out a few items April gave him, new coffee pot for Donnie, a small Tea set for sensei, meditation candles for Leo, and for Raphie, the cloth needed to wrap around a punching bag. Mikey smiled as he thought _April so nice to us. I still don't understand why she does so much for us, it's not like we're worth it..._He pulled out the last one, smiling in glee as he saw it was a blender.

Setting the items up, he headed off towards the bedroom, planning to lie down for a bit. He felt a little tired but first he needed to give Raph the cloth.

He frowned as he glanced around, seeing Sensei and Leo were mediatating, and Donnie was probably in his lab. _I wonder where Raphie is?_ He continued to walk around, trying to locate him, carrying the package for Raph.

Suddenly, the lights went out and he jumped in surprise, heart thudding in sudden fear, trying to calm down. He trembled slightly, remembering what Master Splitner told them about the dark.

_The darkness is only without light, it cannot harm you. The fear is something from within you must face and conquer. _

Mikey frowned as he froze, hearing his father and Leo's voice somewhere nearby, jumping at the noise. "G...guys?" he whispered in a small voice, clutching the cloth to himself in a vague way of protecting himself. He stode forward slowly, unsure of the layout of the lair.

"Mikey, it's okay, we're right here, I'm going to light some candles, just need to grab them," Leo said through the darkness, knowing Mikey didn't like the dark.

"O...okay..." he said, still walking towards them, "I'm coming over," as he walked towards the voices, not wanting to be alone.

"My son, stop!" Splinter called out quickly, having seen where Michelangelo was walking towards but it was too late.

Mikey had been walking towards them, but a pool of water separated them, and Mikey didn't realize as he walked, just wanting to be close to his family.

He had been walking along, forgetting about the pool, and promptly walked into it with a loud splash and a yell into the ice cold pool.

He gulped in some water by accident, kicking himself to the surface, shivering at the cold water as he hit the surface, "c...cold..." he whimpered, swimming to the side of the pool.

Suddenly, he felt hands grab him, his father's voice calming him through the darkness, and Raph's and Don's voice both asking what happened. He saw a small glow nearby, his eyes darting to it gratefully as he saw Leo exiting his room.

"G...c...cold..." he mumbled quietly, shivering with cold. He felt blankets land on him, the warmth of them making him smile. His eyes started to close, tired and exhausted, glad there was light now.

"Mikey, are you hurt?" Don's voice filtered through his tired brain.

"No...do..don't think so... I'm alright, just c..cold and ti..tired..." Mikey said, relaxing in Raph's embrace, smiling at how soft-hearted Raph was.

"My son, rest. I will be here, and Donatello is working on the lights," Splinter said, his clawed hand rubbing the top of Michelangelo's head gently.

"Yes Masta..." Mikey murmured as he fell asleep, wrapped in warm blankets and being held by his brother.

He faded off as he heard his family talk around him.

"So what happened wit Mike?" Raph asked as he looked at Mikey in his arms with a small frown on his face.

Leo smiled gently in the dark, responding with "He forgot about the pool when the power went out and fell in. That's all, he'll be fine."

Splinter spoke up, his hands walking through the room easily since he was able to see well in the dark. He had found some candles, lighting several of them, placing them around them, "Yes, he will be fine. Donatello will figure out what is wrong with the lights, but in the meantime, we might as well enjoy some family time," as he glanced at Raphael and Leonardo.

"Aww, wha' we gonna do sensei? Tell stories and sing campfire songs?" Raph said sarcastically.

Leo glared, "Stop being annoying Raph. You know that's not what Master Splinter meant."

"Shut up Fearless, I unnerstand jist fine! He wants us ta be friends and make everythin' hunky dory!" Raph said, temper flaring slightly.

"Raph, why can't you just shut up for a change. Sensei was just saying we can spend time together, you know, like a family, we rarely do that lately," Leo said, shoving Raph in the arm.

Raph growled, putting Mikey down none to gently, as he shoved Leo back.

Mikey felt himself hit the ground with a soft thump and groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing Splinter shaking his head in sadness, "Sensei, whats wrong?" he said quietly.

"It is alright my son, nothing is wrong, except your brothers don't seem to recall a time where they actually treated eachother as such," Splinter responded.

Mikey sat up, pulling the warm blankets around him, and saw what he meant. "You mean they weren't always like that?"

"No my son, there were many times where they got along, and loved and respected eachother," Splinter responded, a fond smile growing across his face as he recalled many moments.

"Like what?" Mikey asked curiously.

"There was the time they got Mr. Bear for you when you were little and sick, they worked together then," Splinter said, a smile on his face.

Mikey's eyes widen a little, curious and shocked, "Raph and Leo got my Mr. Bear? Really? How'd they do that?"

"I shall tell you, come, sit here...Raphael, Leonardo, come, sit, and be still," Splinter commanded.

Once they were sitting, one on each side of Mikey, they turned their attention to Splinter, waiting to hear the story.

Splinter spoke quietly, the candles flickering as he started the story...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"One day, we had a bad storm. Our lair flooded and Michelangelo had fallen in the water, but I managed to pluck him out. I carried him to safety, and brought you all some where safe. But after the storm, there was a lot of damage to the pipes around us and there would be men fixing the sewer tunnels. It was too dangerous to stay..." Splinter paused, noticing Michelangelo shivering a bit.

"Are you okay my son?" he asked, pausing the story for a moment, concern growing.

"Yes sensei, just tired and cold," Mikey murmured, still wanting more of the story. He felt Raph sit beside him, and leaned against him tiredly. He was surprised when he felt Raph's strong arms hold him up, and snuggled into them.

Splinter gave his son a small smile, and continued, "So I gathered what I could salvage, and started to look for a new home. The four of you walked, so it was just slow travelling. Your young bodies weren't used to moving so much...that is when Michelangelo started developing a harsh cough, and high fever."

Don's brow furrowed in concern "Sounds like he got bronchitis or pneumonia."

Splinter chuckled, "Yes, I believe it could have been one of those. After a few days, he could not travel anymore, and collapsed. I started carrying him as we continued to travel."

Splinter's eyes showed a mix of emotions, pain, worry and fear as he continued, "Michelangelo's sickness was not abating. That night, Michelangelo was particularly sick. He could not hold down water, and his breathing was off," Splinter said, the memories were painful, "and I was scared he would not be able to fight against the sickness, he was so small. He had lost weight and was very pale."

He turned his head toward his sons, "While this was happening, you made sure to keep an eye out for Donatello, as well as us, as we both helped your brother get better. I should have kept a closer eye on you two," he said with a smile, "You two hatched a plan together to find Michelangelo a toy, a special toy to make him smile. It had been a long time since we had seen Michelangelo smile, and you two wanted to make it happen again."

He glanced towards Michelangelo once more, seeing him still pale, and shivering. He hid a smile when he saw both Raphael and Donatello check his temperature, and ignore Mikey's protest at the treatment.

"Donatello decided to help me bathe him one evening, in an effort to get him cooler and lower his fever. I had found a small bunker for the night. It was small and looked like it had not been used for quite some time. I knew I would be able to use it for a few days before we could find a new home," he explained.

He glanced at Leonardo, "I had told you both to stay in the bunker while Donatello and I bathed Michelangelo in the tub, since his fever had risen again, and I had hoped a hot bath would help."

Splinter paused for a moment, seeing the lights flicker a moment, and glanced at Donatello. "How are the lights coming?"

"I can't fix it sensei, the city will have to. It's a power line topside that turned our lights out. Their isn't anything I can do right now, but wait," Donatello said with a shrug, sitting down beside Raphael.

"How long do you think we will be without lights?" Splinter asked concerned, his tail flickering slightly.

"I don't know sensei, but we are a big city, I'm sure in the next half hour or so," Donatello responded.

"How are you doing Mikey?" Donatello asked, glancing at his little brother with worry.

"I'm fine Donnie, can we finish the story yet?" Michelangelo whined a bit, his voice raspy and shaky.

His brother's laughed a bit, the tense atmosphere lightened a bit, and Splinter smiled, "Very well, where was I?" he asked glancing at Leonardo.

"You were at the point where you were bathing Mikey with Donnie and me and Raph, I mean Raph and I were hatching a plan," Leo said, quickly correcting his wording but looked forward to the story.

Splinter nodded, "Well, what I had not known, was you both planned to leave the bunker. When I discovered you again, I found out you had gone to the junkyard."

"We went to the junk yard? How old were we?" Leo said, his eyes wide with disbelief, knowing just how dangerous that was.

"I believe at the time, you were about 7 years old," Splinter said with a chuckle.

Mikey smiled through his shivering, a small cough leaving him, and hid it in the blanket. He was enjoying this story.

Raphael grinned, "So we were trouble-makers then?"

"When the two of you had a plan, you would be unstoppable, especially when you work together," Splinter said calmly.

Leo and Raph glanced at each other, a small smile on their face. They liked hearing that they were unstoppable when they were kids.

"Although I was upset upon your return, I saw how hard you worked together to get Michelangelo that bear. You both were very proud when you saw him smile for the first time," Splinter said, a fond smile on his face as he remembered.

"How did Mikey react? Was he still really sick?" Don asked, curiously. He was enjoying the story.

"Michelangelo did not have much sleep, as he was kept up from the coughing. When Leonardo and Raphael returned, they were dirty and sore, and had some scrapes. I assumed they fell while out, so I bathed them in the bathtub Michelangelo used earlier," Splinter explained, "I had you Donatello, keep an eye on Michelangelo while I dealt with these two, and inflicted a punishment."

"We were punished?" Raph asked surprised, not recalling a punishment around that time.

"You two disobeyed my words, went to the surface, and put yourself in great danger, for a toy. As well intended the idea of making your younger brother feel better, you put yourself in great danger. Of course I was going to punish you," Splinter said, his tail swishing a little in annoyance.

Raph and Leo cringed at the underlining tone Splinter spoke in, knowing he was lecturing them.

Raph rubbed his neck nervously, "So wha' happen'd next?" checking on Mikey again, noticing he was getting sleepy, but was still shivering.

Splinter smiled, "Well, I decided not to punish you until we found a home to live in and so withheld punishment until then. Instead, I allowed you to give your present to Michelangelo the next morning."

"He must have liked it a lot, he had it for so long," Leo said with a tender grin. He glanced over at Mikey, frowning a little when he saw he was pale still. He glanced up at Raph, '_Is he okay?'_ where Raph, shook his head '_Leave him, he's tired.' _Leo nodded at him, a small smile on his face.

Mikey grinned, seeing their interchange, a yawn starting to build. He didn't want to sleep. He was comfortable, and warm, snuggled against Raphie. He spoke, his throat dry and raspy, which surprised him, "How I act sensei? Was I happy to see Mr. Bear?"

Splinter sent Michelangelo a fond smile, "Yes my son, you were really quite happy at the sight of Mr. Bear, and immediately were attached."

Don spoke up, his eyes contemplating, "How did you find our lair sensei? You said before, that Raph and Leo helped in that regards."

Splinter glanced at Donatello with another grin, "It is indeed your brothers that led me to our home. I had asked them what route they used to get to the junkyard. They explained a general idea on where they went, and Raphael made the comment that he saw a 'neat' hiding place near the sewer wall. I went and looked, and found an alcove that was slightly hidden."

He paused, noticing Michelangelo's eyes were closed, a content smile on his face, and touched his forehead. It was slightly warm, nothing to be alarmed about, he knew.

"Needless to say, I followed along the wall, finding another half buried opening. After removing some stones, I found our new home. It looked as if the wall came down at one point, and no one had been there for several years. I immediately went and moved us there. I replaced those stones, on the off chance someone may find our lair, but no one ever has," Splinter said, lighting a new candle, smiling at his sons.

"Wow, that's amazing Master Splinter. That me and Raph actually worked together and even found our home! That's...weird...what happened?" Leo questioned, glancing at Raph with a small smile, seeing how he was hovering over Mikey.

"I believe you two started to compete against one another, and believe that both of you should lead. I do not understand the rivalry you have, because I know that you care for one another," Splinter said with a small frown.

"I think it's because they both want to be considered the best," Don said, speaking up.

"Tha' not it," Raph said, muttering, "It's 'cause that Leo is always so perfect and always gotta be his way. Ain't a nothing like me gonna have a say in nuthin'" he said bitterly.

"That's not true Raph," Leo said, his mouth turned down, frowning, "I let you decide in many things, like upgrading the security, or how we should case the city."

Raph wanted to lash out, but held in his temper, "No ya don't Fearless. Ya tell me to test tha security grid, and that's it. When I tell ya, or Donnie, how to improve it, ya always say," and mimic's Leo's voice, "'I'll take that under consideration.'"

"And tellin' ya what part of tha' city I say we should go in, ya ask, true, but ya don't follow it! I told ya just last week we should go to the Marina, but ya wanted to case Up north of tha city. And those Purple Dragons got away with their smugglin'" he said angrily.

Leo sighed, knowing it was true, "You're right..." he said, and that made Raph stop, pausing in his place.

"Wha'?" Raph said, shocked.

"No...you're right, I have been doing that..and I didn't realize what it looked like to you. Raph, I have deflected many of the things you want to do lately, and not tell you the things I do take under advisement...and put them in place...I'm sorry...it's just... I can't really explain it," Leo said pausing for a moment.

They were startled when they heard Mikey's voice speaking, low but clear, "Leo wants to protect us Raph. He didn't want us down at the Marina because he heard that the Feds were casing...they're investigating, and their was alotta surveillance..." and he coughed slightly, his blue eyes half opened. He had been listening to them talking, and had to butt in.

"And he uses your info, but he can't say he's using your tactics...not without sensei knowing he gave the job of our security to you...he knows you're tha best in security, but sensei gave him the job, and as much as he wants to give the job to you, he can't say 'No' to sensei...have you ever tried?" Mikey said tiredly, the effort tasking him, and he felt exhausted.

Splinter was shocked at the revelation, "Is this true Leonardo? That you wished to have Raphael in charge of our security?" turning his head to him.

Leo ducked his head, one hand rubbing the back, as he nodded, "well, yeah sensei...Raph's the best at our security. I don't even think he realizes it, but he's always looking for a back way when we're fighting, and he sticks close to our brothers. And if it looks like they are overwhelmed, he throws himself into the fight. He's the best at it sensei...the job should be his...if he wants it."

Splinter paused, thinking hard about this new insight. He glanced over at Raphael, seeing him distracted by Michelangelo who coughed a bit, and Donatello who was helping him drink some water. _He knew Raphael would die to protect his brothers, and has always seemed in control. _

_He may be best at it, while Leonardo finds a way to plan attacks, and fight enemies...it would allow them both to have individual training in both areas...but what about Donatello and Michelangelo? Are they happy with their places in our clan?_

_Michelangelo knew about the problem, brought it forward, and basically told me what we should do... why does he not speak with like this before? _"Is Michelangelo alright Donatello?" he asked, glancing over.

Don glanced up, his eyes showing concern, "He has a fever sensei...and a cough...I am concerned he might be developing a cold...and with our recent move to this lair, we don't have the means to fight it off... I don't even have a heater we can keep in his room," looking upset about it.

Mikey spoke up, his voice still raspy as before, "I'm okay Donnie. I'm just a little cold and sick. I'll be alright."

Splinter watched as Donatello shared a questioning glance with Raphael, who nodded, then glanced over at Leo, a plan already in process, communicating with their eyes. "Raphael, before I get distracted, would you like to be in charge of the security of our home, and alternatives when you are topside?"

Raphael's eyes widen a fractioned in shock, before he bit his lip, thinking about it. _He turned his eyes downward, glancing at Michelangelo, clearly asking a question to him it seemed. It was almost like all his sons could talk just by looking into their eyes. He would question that another day. _

Mikey just sighed, nodding his head, before he cuddled closer, shivering in Raph's arms.

"Yes sensei, I would be honoured. I will do my best to make our family safe... Donnie... I got some ideas for you, but we'll talk later, okay?" Raph said, sending his brainy brother a quick grin.

"I'll look forward to it Raph," he replied, smiling back.

Splinter nodded, "Very well, I shall retire to my room for the night. I trust that you all can help Michelangelo to his room for the night?" he asked, getting up.

"Hai sensei," they responded in unison, one mumbled 'yes' from his youngest made him smile. He smiled, walking over, checking his temperature, "I shall make you some tea once Donatello makes sure the stove works," he said, "After all, the lights have returned."

They all glanced around; surprised the lights are on without them realizing it.

"Hey Leo, can you help me get Mikey settled into his room?" Raph asked with a small smile on his face.

Leonardo was shocked at the request but smiled back, "Sure Raph. Don, can you grab a cool cloth, a bowl, and a sports bottle of water for Mikey? We'll set him up in his room," he said, walking over to Mikey and Raph.

"I'm f'nd guys, jist tired, I can go ta bed," Mikey said, weakly pushing himself up.

Raph shook his head, "Listen nutball, it's okay ta let your big brothers help you. Now relax, we gots this," he said with a grin, pulling Mikey's right arm over his shoulder, pulling him upwards, while Leo took the other.

Mikey nodded, shivering as the blanket fell from his shoulders and onto the ground, still cold from his plunge into the pool. He mumbled a bit, a soft " 'k," still exhausted, as he was helped towards his room, two brothers on each side.

Splinter watched them with proud eyes, glad the story reminded them, as well as gave him an insight into his sons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiya! I am updating again. Sorry about the crazy wait! It's like been forever. Anyway, this is done, will have another chapter up, but I NEED HELP!**

Okay, my next chapter, is going to be interaction with April and was wondering, what kind of questions do you think Mikey would ask April about. Like questions about culture, foods, tv shows, etc? What do you think Mikey would want answers about! Because April is like their first human friend, and I kinda wanna showcase that, and ask as many questions as Mikey can, and get April to try and answer them!

TO those who have questions they want 'Mikey' to ask, I will put them in the story, and attempt to answer them!

Anyway, lemme know what you think. Hope you like it, Review if you can, it would be sweet.

PM ME THE QUESTIONS! Thanks to ALL and have a great night! If I can get alot of questions in the next few days, I'll post as soon as possible! Next week!

Love you all, PEACE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mikey was on the couch, miserable because he was sick. He still felt foolish that he had fallen into the pool last night. _Heck, he was ninja, he should have seen it!_ He thought as he started coughing harshly once again.

After coughing hard for a few minutes, he lay there, panting and weak. He hated how his lungs were aching and how breathing in hurt. _Why me...it's always me who gets sick._

Grabbing the ice water in front of him, he gulped it down; ignoring the warning he was given earlier to only sip the water. He felt his stomach roll slightly, but he lay back against the couch nauseous.

Suddenly he sat up, his stomach starting to roll and cramp. He tried to repress the urge that was building, but jumping up and running to the bathroom, he barely made it to the toilet before he was upchucking into it.

He heard the sound of feet running and groaned as his mouth opened reflectively, his throat aching and eyes burning as he continued to puke the food he ate that morning. The world was blurry and he started coughing as soon as he was done.

"Mikey," he heard from beside him and frowned, wondering who just saw him throw up. After his coughing died down, he glanced up, tears running down his cheeks from hurling.

_Raph?_ He was surprised it was Raph who came running to help him. He felt his brothers hands help him up from the floor and hand him a small cup and looked at it slightly confused.

"Um, why tha' water bro?" Mikey asked weakly as he stood by the sink.

"Rinse ya mouth out bro," Raph said with a sigh.

Mikey sighed, taking the water and drinking a small sip, he spat out the residue from his earlier bout of nausea. He smiled his thanks, yawning tiredly as Raph helped him move from the bathroom back to the living room and the couch that awaited him.

"You okay Mikey?" Raph asked, looking concerned.

Mikey glanced up through exhausted eyes, whispering "I'm okay, just tired...I'm gonna sleep," he said before turning his head on the pillow he was laying on and closing his eyes. He smiled briefly as he heard Raph mutter, "Sweet dreams," and the feel of a blanket being put on top of him.

_Such a softie_

He woke up coughing weakly into his hand, his lungs aching as he tried gasping in air. He hated being sick and left behind. It was early in the evening and with a glance at a nearby clock, he knew his brothers were in practice.

_Man, I wish this would end...it hurts to breathe...and why does my head hurt so much?_

It was a deep throbbing pain that seem to engulf his entire head and was very painful. He slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen to get some water and hopefully something for his headache.

_This sucks...why couldn't I see that pool? I'm ninja..._he thought bitterly, _Some ninja I am...scared of the dark _he scoffed to himself, lost in his own thoughts.

He poured himself a glass of water, coughing harshly into his hand as he stood by the sink. He felt exhausted afterwards and quickly drank the water back down. He needed to sleep. His whole body felt heavy and his brain was feeling like it was full of mud.

Blearily he looked around thinking he heard a noise of some sort. The quick movement made everything start whirling around in circles and dropping the glass, he fell to his knees, the dizziness engulfed him and he let the darkness take him, not even feeling the glass shards dig into his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

They were hard at practice when he saw Splinter stiffen suddenly, his ears flickering and his stance tight. _What's wrong?_

He decided to wave to Raph to stop fighting, and turn to Splinter, "Is something wrong Master Splinter?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes," Splinter responded, "Your brother needs help, practice is over," he said quickly moving towards the exit of the dojo.

Leo's eyes widened a split second before he was moving. Raph already at a full run towards the door as they all ran to the livingroom.

One glance at the couch where they left Mikey showed that he was no longer there.

He heard Raph mutter, "Where da shell did he go?"

Leo glanced around, "Maybe his room..." he suggested, starting that way, but Splinter stopped him, "No my son," turning towards the kitchen, "Klunk is crying in the kitchen...I believe your brother should be there," and entered the door to the kitchen.

Leo nodded, following behind Splinter, gasping at the sight of an unconscious Mikey on the ground, and some spots of blood around him.

"Mikey!" he cried out, hurrying over, Splinter right in front of him. Suddenly, Splinter's cane stopped him from coming closer, "No my son, you must be careful, there is broken glass all around," he said before lowering his cane and carefully walking over the shards to his son.

"Raph, grab the broom, Don get the med kit," Leo ordered as he made his way beside Mikey, touching his arm and wincing at the heat that came from it. Klunk was walking around, his meowing loud and pleading.

"Guys, move a second," Raph said gruffly, the broom tight in hand. Both Splinter and Leo stepped back and watched as Raph quickly sweep a majority of the glass aside and allowed them to shift Mikey to his side.

"He just fainted my son, but he is extremely hot. I believe his cold is getting worse," Splinter said slowly.

Don returned, quickly kneeling down where it was now clean and wincing at the sight of embedded glass. "He should be fine, these aren't deep so it should heal fine. But his temperature is 100.4 degrees. We should give him a cool shower to bring it down, and that'll help clean his wounds."

Splinter nodded, "Leonardo, Raphael, help bring Michelangelo into the shower. His temperature must be brought down. Donatello, please tend to him in there. I shall make some tea that will help bring the fever down."

Donnie nodded and instructed his brothers on where to grab to avoid digging in the glass shards as they picked up their unconscious brother. All three helped bring Mikey into the bathroom and seating him in the tub. They saw Mikey shift slightly and whimper, coughing hard for a minute before settling back down, still unconscious.

Leo sighed as he put some towels nearby and reached for the cold tab and slowly started to turn it. He pushed the lever down to turn on the shower and grimaced as the water woke Mikey up in a panic.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey's POV<strong>

Mikey felt like he was boiling and his whole body was sore. He could feel his lungs tightening up and knew he was moving. _He didn't know how, he couldn't even find the strength to get up, or even open his eyes._

He heard his brothers talking softly and wished he could make it out but he was so tired. Mikey whimpered as he was placed on a hard surface but he couldn't lie down. _I'm so tired...I wanna sleep...why am I here? I wanna go sleep..._ he thought as he started coughing.

His limbs tightened up as he coughed, hitting a hard cool surface as he hacked and coughed. When it was over, he sighed in relief as the darkness threatened to take over and he wanted it. _Tired..._

Suddenly, he felt ice water being splashed on him and he cried out, his glazed eyes darting open in shock and fear. _Hurts...hurts...stop, it hurts..._ he thought as the water seem to slice into his skin, making him shiver and he panicked.

He thrashed and banged his legs and arms against the side of the tub, not understanding what was happening as ice water landed all around him. _NO! Please, stop._ He thought as he glanced at his brothers in betrayed trust.

"Mikey, shhh, it's okay...you have a high fever and this will bring it down...it's only for a few minutes, okay?" Don cooed his feverish brother, one hand firmly on his arm, holding it in place.

Mikey glared, trying to pull away from Don's grip, "N..no...c...col.. .cold... want... w... want out..." he whispered hoarsely, his throat tightening up once again as he started coughing.

_Can't breathe...can't breathe..._ and he panicked, unable to take in air as he thrashed around in the tub.

"We need to get him outta there," Raph said from far away. A strong grip started lifting him from under his arms but two more voices protested at the same time and he was suddenly let go. The jolt against his shell allowed him to finally breathe in and he inhaled sharply.

He could hear arguing above him, and he frowned, shivering as the cold water continued to wash over him. He was tired and really cold now. "C...can I g..get out...n..now?"

The arguing stopped and it was silent for a second before he felt a warm hand touch his forehead. He opened his eyes, seeing Donnie's face above him and he smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I'm just worried," Don said slowly.

"D..don't...w..worry Donnie...b..be happy...I'll be fine...j...just c...cold..." Mikey chattered out as he was lifted gently from the tub. He felt towels rubbing his skin and drying him off.

Mikey yawned as he was carried to his room, and curled under his blankets gratefully, eyes closing. He felt something shake his shoulder and frowned as he saw Leo above him this time. Confused, he asked, "Wha'?"

"You need to stay awake, Donnie needs to patch up those cuts, and Master Splinter has some tea for you to drink," Leo said sternly, "So stay awake."

Mikey felt like whining but he was too tired to even try. He shivered as he sat up, before breaking out into some harsh coughs, his lungs flaring painfully.

He heard Raph grunt and was surprised to see the portable tv being placed on his desk nearby. "W..wha' that for?" he said panting after his coughing fit.

"So ya won't be bored Mikey...'sides, Donnie said ya gotta stay here except ta use tha' bathroom," Raph said smirking.

Mikey nodded, glad his brothers were helping him so much. He yawned again, shifting only when Don moved his legs to clean many of the small gashes. He didn't even know how he got them, but didn't care to ask. His eyelids felt heavy and he wanted to go to sleep.

His eyes closed again and he felt a light tapping on his cheek and he opened his eyes again. "Sensei is coming now Mike, just a little longer," Leo said with a soft smile.

Mikey nodded, glancing around again. He wondered when Don had finished fixing him up and saw he was standing with Raph and talking to him. Leo was beside his bed, sitting on his bean bag.

Splinter came in carrying a tray and smiled at him. _Tea? Awww man...I hate tea..._ Mikey thought as Leo reached over, helping him sit up a little straighter.

"My son, I want you to drink all of this and ring this," he said as he lifted a small bell, "if you need to get up. You are to remain in bed until you are better."

Mikey sighed, reaching for the cup and quickly drank it down, actually surprised at the sweet but minty tea. He wondered why Splinter gave it to him. "Tha' medicine?" he asked confused.

"Yes my son, but I sweetened it for you," Splinter said with a smile.

"Want...tea like that...more," Mikey said yawning and laying back down.

"Sleep well my son," and felt a soft furry hand touch his forehead and closed his eyes as he feel asleep.


End file.
